Voices
Voices is a song by Dream Theater. It is the fifth song on their third album, Awake. Voices is the second part of the three part suite A Mind Beside Itself, and the longest of the three. Personnel * Mike Portnoy - Drums * John Petrucci - Guitar * John Myung - Bass * Kevin Moore - Keyboard * James LaBrie - Vocals Lyrics 'Love, just don't stare' He used to say to me every Sunday morning The spider in the window The angel in the pool The old man takes the poison Now the widow makes the rules 'So speak, I'm right here' She used to say to me not a word, not a word Judas on the ceiling the Devil in my bed I guess Easter's never coming So I'll just wait inside my head Like a scream but sort of silent living off my nightmares Voices repeating me 'Feeling threatened? We reflect your hopes and fears.' Voices discussing me 'Others steal your thoughts they're not confined within your mind.' Thought disorder Dream control Now they read my mind on the radio But where was the Garden of Eden? I feel elated I feel depressed Sex is death, Death is sex Says it right here on my Crucifix Like a scream but sort of silent living off my nightmares Voices protecting me 'Good behavior brings the Savior to his knees.' Voices rejecting me 'Others steal your thoughts they're not confined to your own mind.' by rap artist Prix-mo reading from the book "Cultural Revolution". "I don't wanna be here, 'cause of my suffering, 'cause of my illness. Only love is worth having, only love is what matters, loving every people on equal terms. " "You've got to know who you're dealin' with because, like a stranger, a-heh, just might come in through here with a gun... and then, what would you do? (Heh.)" "Everything is immaterial..." "'n' you know that reality is immaterial." "This is not reality..." I'm kneeling on the floor staring at the wall like the spider in the window I wish that I could speak Is there fantasy in refuge? God in politicians? Should I turn on my religion? These demons in my head tell me to I'm lying here in bed Swear my skin is inside out Just another Sunday morning Seen my diary on the newsstand Seems we've lost the truth to quicksand It's a shame no one is praying 'Cause these voices in my head keep saying... 'Love, just don't stare.' 'Reveal the Word when you're supposed to' Withdrawn and introverted Infectiously perverted 'Being laughed at and confused keeps us pleasantly amused enough to stay.' Maybe I'm just Cassandra fleeting Twentieth century icon bleeding Willing to risk salvation to escape from isolation I'm witness to redemption heard you speak but never listened Can you rid me of my secrets? Deliver us from Darkness? Voices repeating me 'Feeling threatened? We reflect your hopes and fears.' Voices discussing me Don't expect your own Messiah This neverworld which you desire is only in your mind. Analysis Petrucci wrote Voices about mental illness, particularly schizophrenia, while using religious themes to make the song more metaphorical and vivid. "...There was a guy who felt that his skin was inside out." Petrucci said. "I read that and was like 'Oh my God! That's unbelievable; I've got to write about that." Voices can be said to follow the theme of "Erotomania" which the first section of the suite was named after, though that section had no lyrics. The song follows this concept as it explores the relationship between sex, religion and insanity. However, this is a smaller part of the song's meaning. Tone Voices is an excellent example of a progressive crescendo, a song that starts off quietly and low-key, but gets increasingly more complex and intense as it goes on, finally building to a climax, where the song then flows into The Silent Man. Live Performances Voices is performed live somewhat often, usually preceded by Erotomania, though not exclusively so. Although it is common for the band to play the entire suite, it is not uncommon for the third section to be swapped out for another song such as The Spirit Carries On or Solitary Shell. It is uncommon for the band to play Voices in its entirety, usually opting for an edited version. Fans have speculated that this may be done to spare James LaBrie's voice due to his vocal injury though even after his recovery the band continues to play the edited version. Appearances * Awake - Original recorded version * Once in a LIVEtime - Live version * Live Scenes from New York - Live version * Progressive Nation 2008 - Live version * Awake Demos - Original demo version * Tokyo, Japan 10/28/95 - Live version Category:Songs Category:Awake era